


The trip before the storm

by WhiskeyKun



Series: The love journey [3]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Inspired by Naachan's adventures(?) in Thailand for 48 Group Asia Festival that was held in Bangkok this year.(Credits: 25/1/19 to 28/1/19).





	1. Chapter 1

Nana jolted up suddenly from her sleep. After realising what she had done, she turned her head to look at her fiancée who made an incoherent sound as she sat up with her. 

[Naachan? What happened? Was it a nightmare?] Yuiri asked as she gently held onto Nana’s hand that were under the blanket. 

[I’m sorry, Yuuchan, it was nothing, I just thought that I was late for the flight.] Nana softly replied as she pulled her hand out and held onto Yuiri’s face, [I’m sorry for waking you up, I’ll wash up and prepare to leave for the airport, have some more sleep alright? You have a theatre performance tonight, you’ll need more rest.] Nana pushed Yuiri down onto the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin to tuck her in, like a baby wrapped in a towel. Nana grinned with satisfaction of her work. She gave Yuiri a peck on her forehead before getting out of the bed and heading to the washroom. 

After washing up and getting herself prepared, Nana was greeted by her fiancée who was wearing her white adidas lesson wear sitting on the sofa. Nana frowned a little and went over to wrap her hands around the shoulders of her fiancée, [Yuuchan? You really don't have to wake up so early with me, go back and have another hour of sleep? ]

Yuiri leaned into Nana’s embrace and gently whispered, [Just wanted to see you off since I couldn't go to the airport to send you off… ] Nana’s heart skipped a beat as her fiancée is currently at her ‘dere’ mode, and a Yuiri who just woke up just looked so pure and innocent, and her ears that turned bright pink due to embarrassment. 

Nana brought Yuiri into a tight hug and let out a sigh, [I don’t want to leave now, I won’t be able to see Yuuchan for 3 days, I don't want that.] 

Yuiri looked up to Nana’s face and pinch her cheeks, Nana is actually quite wilful in private (Credits: Listen2-3 Radio show hosted by Naachan) and this are the few moments that Yuiri have to be the ‘adult’ and soothe her. [Naachan, it’ll be a great event in Thailand, you’ll meet members of the sister groups and fans from other countries too.] Nana nodded and pouted, she understands that it’s work and she would have to leave soon, but she was sad that she still have yet hear the phrase that she was craving for since the trip was decided. 

[The bus will be here in a few minutes, you’ll have to get your luggage now.]Yuiri held Nana’s hand and guided her to the doorstep as she passed the passport to her. Nana gave Yuiri a tight hug again, hiding in the crook of Yuiri’s neck, [I’ll miss you lots, take care of yourself, have more sleep before you head off to the theatre. I left the access card on the table next to the bed with your phone, I’ve made a duplicate of it so that is now yours. Yuuchan, you’re also an owner of this apartment now. I’ll go to the carpark now. ゆうちゃん、大好き！(Love you, Yuuchan.) I’ll head off now. ] And Nana leaned in and gave Yuiri a soft peck on the forehead. 

Nana turned to walk out of the door but realized that the corner of her jacket was tugged. She turned around again and confused if she had forgotten something. But only to see Yuiri looking down onto the ground and holding onto the hem of her jacket. [Yuu…chan?]

[I… I…] Yuiri stuttered, and she took a deep breath before turning to look to her right, avoiding eye contact with Nana. [No picking up other girls. And no kissing. I… I’ll miss… you too…] (Credits: 24/02/2017 SR)

Nana stared wide eyes at Yuiri, how can her fiancée be this cute! 

Yuiri waited for her fiancée response but received none, she tilted her head back only to see a stunned Nana. She knows that her own face must be extremely red as she felt blood rushing to her face and her cheeks stinging. Glancing to the clock next to the door, the bus from the company would be here any minute, locking eyes with Nana, and with acted composure as if nothing had happened, [Alright, be safe on your trip and safe flight. I’ll go back to sleep now.] 

Nana is still in disbelief, opening her mouth to try to say something but could not enunciate a single word. Yuiri sighed and proceeded to push Nana out of the apartment and to the lift. 

When the lift arrived, and Nana entered the lift. Yuiri leaned in for a quick peck on Nana’s lips. Yuiri ran as fast as she could back to the apartment right after as she shouted [I’ll wait for you to come back.] 

As Nana sees Yuiri speeding off, everything suddenly clicked and she shouted at the top of her lungs, [I’ll send lots of messages and pictures back!] as the doors of the lift closed. 

Yuiri slammed the apartment door and tried to calm herself as she slowly drank a glass of water. [I think we’ll be getting complaints from our neighbours for making a ruckus in the morning today. This is all Naachan’s fault.]


	2. Chapter 2

At Narita airport  
Mion and Nana are sitting together at the table while having breakfast together (Credits: Naamail 25/01/19). While eating in silence, they’re both scrolling and tapping on their phones. 

[Hey Naachan, you’re slightly late today for the bus, did you forgot something after you left the apartment? Or was it a certain goddess from the theatre…] Mion asked as she gave a knowing smirk as she trailed off. Nana was glad that she was not drinking her R1 or she would have spat it out. 

[You were late too.] Nana rebutted, [But Yuuchan walked me to the lifts.] She said with a prideful smile. It’s well-known that her fiancée was a tsundere but Nana felt that she have to let the world know that Yuiri is the cutest being ever. 

[Eh? Really? To think that Yuiri would do that… Meanwhile, Mogi just told me to not forget my passport and she went back to sleep. I’m so jealous of you guys. ] Mion said as she looked at her phone with her Line messages that are still unread. [And she actually went back to sleep.] She mumbled as she held up her face with her hands and seemed deep in thoughts. 

But Nana is now busy typing away on her phone. [Give me a second Mion, I need to message Yuuchan to tell to go and sleep and remind her to have a light lunch before heading to the theatre.]

[Young love. To think that Mogi used to be this sweet and romantic too…] Mion stared at Nana in disbelief as she leaned forward and let out a big sigh. 

[I’m sure Mogi-san loves you too, she did woke up and made sure you brought your passport and that's really important.] Nana said as she kept her phone away. 

Mion stayed silent as she gave it a thought, [Well, it has been years since I got together with Mogi, sometimes words were not even needed and I just know what she meant by just looking at her. She does not say sweet and lovely words or phrases, nothing extravagant either. She’s not romantic too, but she’s the type that silently supports and cheer me up with weird actions when I’m down (Credits: 5/2/18 AKB48’s kimidare) . The way that we interact are really like some old couple that has been together for decades though, would be nice for some change and surprises sometimes. But I guess that's the person I am in loved with. Thank you Naachan, you’re really gentle and kind, I can see why Yuiri-chan can’t leave you and so many people are in love with you. Not me though, hahahaha.] Mion let out a loud laugh, attracting attention from surrounding tables. 

[Shhh Mion, stop laughing so loudly.] Nana tried to keep Mion down as she apologised to the surrounding table for interrupting their meals. 

After chatting for some time, their managers came up to them and told them that it’s time to board the plane soon. They send out a mail to their loved ones that they’re going off and will message them when they have safely landed. 

Right before Nana turned off her phone as she board the plane, she looked at the newest message that she just received, ‘Have some sleep on the plane. Don’t worry, I’ll message you when I reach the theatre.’ Nana smiled but her fingers stopped typing and her fingers immediately pressed the screenshot button by reflex. 

[What’s up? You looked really happy Naachan, did something happen?] Mion asked out of curiosity but leaned in to have a look at Nana’s screen and she felt that she probably should not have done that. [You guys are such an annoying couple.] She said as she turned to face the window and decided to sleep and forgot what she just saw instead. 

Nana smiled as she is happy that she managed to screenshot and saved the photo right before Yuiri deleted the message (Line app allows users to delete messages even after sending). She cannot help to keep staring at the screenshot, ‘好き’ and a kissy (=3=) emoji at the back of the phrase. Her fiancée is such a tsundere but she just love her shy expressions and attempts. 

At Thailand airport  
After disembarking from the flight, the girls are waiting for their luggage as they cleared immigrations. 

[Naachan~ お姉ちゃん (older sister)~ (Credits: 19/8/16 Team 4 theatre mc)] Megu approached Nana as she noticed her busy on her phone. Nana looked up from her phone and responded with a smile, [Megu-tan, you’ve gotten cuter since we last met! I’ve seen on twitter that you’ve been spending lots of time with Sayaya (Credits: sayamegu cp), let’s have fun in Thailand!!]

[Naachan, are you updating your SNS?]  
[I’ve updated it, but there’s quite a lot of messages that came in while we’re on the plane. ]

[Really? Isn’t there a theatre performance today? The members should be rehearsing right?] Megu said as she checked her own phone, to see that there isn’t much messages on their common Line group chats. Suddenly the pieces fell into place and she gasp out of delight, [Ahh I get it now. Naachan, you’re messaging Yuiri-san! I want to see some yuunaa too, Naachan let me have a peek!]

[Eh? No it’s not Yuuchan, I’m messaging… ] Nana shook her head but still tilted her phone towards Megu who is now resting her chin on Nana’s shoulder. 

[Yu… Yumirin? Takino Yumiko-san? STU48’s Yumiko-san? What? She said that she missed you and 会いタイ(I want to meet you. A/N: it's a pun on Thailand)… And she sent you a cute selfie… And you responded back to her with a selfie and a heart gesture?! ] Megu stared at Nana with scrutiny and disbelief, she straightened up her body and grabbed Nana by her shoulders [Naachan, even if I see you as my older sister, I will not forgive you if you are cheating on Yuiri-san. The members and fans who support yuunaa will protect Yuiri-san!] (Credits: Naamail and Yumirin mail 25/1/19)


	3. Chapter 3

[What?! Cheating? No, I did not, calm down Megu-tan, I would never do such a thing to Yuuchan. ] Nana panicked as she turned the screen on her phone to Mega and scrolled up the conversation. [Yumirin is like my disciple, she says that she admire me a lot, Yuuchan knows about it too. And I’ve been messaging Yuuchan since just now too. ]

[Oh… ] Megu does not sound very convinced. [I think I need to ask Juri-san and Mion about this…] 

[No, Megu-tan, we must clear up this misunderstanding. We can't have the rest of the members to misunderstand what is happening and not Mion, she'll tell Mogi-san and the whole of 13 gen sempai will be after me. And Yuuchan will get hurt, I cannot allow that to happen!] Nana emphasized as she held Megu’s arm and not let her run off to Mion and Juri who seemed to be deeply in their conversation. [Here, erm… This is with Yumirin, the last text was some time ago and it’s nothing out of boundaries too. And here, this one is Yuuchan.]

Megu felt that couples that publicly display their affections are annoying indeed, but to see yuunaa together and lovey dovey, it just makes people want to protect and look over them. [Awww Yuiri-san is so sweet, she took a photo of her meal and told you that she reached the theatre, and for you to be careful and stay safe too. Such a sweet girlfriend.] Megu mentally made a note to share this hot piece of news with their fellow members who ships yuunaa as well. [Although Yuiri-san always deny that you guys are together, some of the members are confused whether you are together too. But she is definitely going to be my sister-in-law right? お姉ちゃん~ Both of you are so couple like too, who would send a photo of their meals and tell each other that they’re at work like this.]

[Hmmm? Yuuchan is not the type to admit to these things and that is alright, Megu-tan, not everything have to be spelled out. She shows her love in a different way. ] Nana gently pat on Megu’s head. 

Both of them looked down at the phone that suddenly vibrated in Nana’s hand. Megu reacted almost instantly, brimming with excitement and happiness, [You’re right, Naachan. I’ve decided and made up my mind お姉ちゃん! I’ll be helping Yuiri-neechan (sister) to look out and I will report to her if I find anything suspicious too. Yuunaa only.] As she made another mental note to let Mion know that they’re on a mission this trip, by their sister-in-law-to-be. Little do they know that, Yuiri is already their sister-in-law. 

Nana let out a dry laugh but not forgetting to screenshot the message just in case Yuiri decides to delete it again. And proceeded to walk towards the conveyer belt as she replied her fiancée. 

As Nana went forward to grab her luggage, Megu went ahead to open her Line app and began to draft a mail. 

On the bus  
Nana went to the back of the bus and decides to nap after ensuring and confirming that Yuiri has brought her keys with her before leaving the house. Meanwhile Megu who is sitting 2 rows ahead began typing frantically in her Line app. 

Line group: ‘Protection and Overseeing Apple and Chocomint’  
Megu-tan ‘@Mion!! We have duties assigned by our sister-in-law (to-be) this Thailand trip.’  
Miyu-pon ‘What happened? What duties?’  
Kojimako ‘You can leave out (to-be), they are definitely together.’ (Credits: 19/8/16 Team 4 theatre mc)   
Zun ‘Married couple!’  
Naamin ‘Is it because there’s a lot of new sister group members at the festival?’  
Kojimako ‘Nana is always popular and approachable to cute girls.’  
Kojimako ‘Oops sorry, I mean members.’

Saki ‘There are lots of members who are falling for Naachan but I am sure it should be fine, Naachan knows her limit.’  
Zun ‘Yuunaa only. That’ll be Nana-san cheating, that’s not allowed.’ (Credits: 30/03/19 Zun SR)  
Naamin ‘Ah, right, that’s cheating.’ (Credits: 30/03/19 Zun SR)

Naamin ‘But Nana-san is really very ikemen, I really like her. Ah I’m sorry.’ (Credits: 30/03/19 Zun SR)  
Zun ‘Don’t say that, especially if you’re in front of Yuiri-san.’ (Credits: 30/03/19 Zun SR)  
Naamin ‘I’m sorry, that was my fault, I’ll be careful the next time.’ (Credits: 30/03/19 Zun SR)

Jiina ‘I do agree that with Saki-san though… The last time when Nanachan and I were doing Romeo and Juliet musical, Nanachan is so beautiful as Juliet too. But Nanachan has Yuiri-san. And yuunaa is just perfect for each other.’ (Credits: 03/07/18 Jiina SR and 19/12/18 HKT Yoga X Yoga)  
Saki ‘Yuiri should be rehearsing for team 4 stage now and I don't think she is free to use her phone, and I don't think she is the type to message for people to look out for Naachan though? @Megu-tan.’

Megu-tan ‘Just now when I was with Naachan, Yuiri-san sent her a message and I happen to see it because I thought that she was cheating on Yuiri-san since she was sending cute selfies with STU’s Yumiko-san when Yumiko-san said she misses her and wishes to see her.’  
Naamin ‘???’  
Zun ‘That’s cheating, I’m telling Yuiri-mama’  
Saki ‘Really?’  
Miyu-pon ‘Naachan…’  
Kojimako ‘HAHAHAHA’ 

Megu-tan ‘But I saw the message that Yuiri-san sent to Naachan...’  
Mion ‘Sorry, I was talking to Juri-chan about the nemousu tv recording. What was it that Yuiri-chan said?’  
Megu-tan ‘She said ‘Remember, no picking up and no kissing.’ And she sent a selfie with it!’

Zun ‘Protect Yuunaa’  
Naamin *screaming stamp*  
Jiina ‘How sweet’  
Saki ‘As expected of tsundere Yuiri’  
Kojimako ‘Heh, I’ll use that against Nana next time I see her, that's a good news.’  
Mion ‘Got it’ *salute stamp*  
Megu-tan ‘You’ll be in the same room as Naachan right? (Credits: Naamail 26/01/19)  
Mion ‘Yup, leave that to me, I’ll make sure her locations are known but how are we going to tell Yuiri-chan if anything happens?’  
Saki ‘Leave that to me. I’ll get that part sorted.’

Kojimako ‘To be honest guys, the fans will probably report to her on twitter and 755, we don't even have to do anything.’

Megu-tan ‘…’  
Mion ‘…’


	4. Chapter 4

At the Hotel  
Mion and Nana are unpacking their luggage as they each took a corner of the room. Nana took out the dolphin plushie that was said to looked like Yuiri (Credits: theatre mc 29/6/16) and put it on her pillow, Mion raised her eyebrows but decides to not comment on that, [Naachan, do you want to shower first? I’ll need to find Yokoyama-san to discuss about tomorrow’s schedule first since she will not be joining Nemousu filming with us tomorrow. I think Juri-san is not joining too.] 

[Oh sure, I’ll go after I hang up the clothes.] Nana said as she took out the clothing and uniform that she’ll be wearing for tomorrow’s Nemousu filming. Mion looked at the pajama that Nana just took out, it looks like a regular lesson attire but she can’t put a finger as to where she saw that clothing before. But decided to leave to find Yuihan first. 

After Nana was left alone in the room, she looked at the time and realized that Yuiri would probably be occupied with theatre performance. She decided against sending a message to her fiancée and went on 755 instead. Whilst reading the comments, she sent the selfie that she sent to Yumirin earlier and proceeded to reply one of the fan’s comment on whether she felt lonely now that she don’t get to see Yuiri for 3 days. Nana gave it some thoughts while trying to draft a reply that will not sound too flirtatious but will still let Yuiri feels that she is genuine to their relationship.

[Straightforward will probably be the best… ‘Yes, I’ll feel lonely’… Yup, I should bathe and sleep since theatre will end pretty late and Nemousu will start filming early too.] Nana planned her thoughts as she brought her change of clothes and towards the bathroom. 

 

At the same time, Yuihan’s and Juri’s room  
[Tomorrow there will be Nemousu filming in the morning but Juri and I will not be participating.] Yuihan said as she flip through the proposal from Nemousu.

Mion nodded, [Ok noted. The live tomorrow starts in the afternoon, but we will not be able to have a full dress rehearsal before the actual performance, the members have to warm up themselves before the performance.]

[And we’ll be meet directly at the stage after all of you are done with Nemousu’s recording. ] Juri added. 

[Understood.] Mion added another note in her phone. [Oh, I have a random question, it’s not related to this performance actually.]

Yuihan looked up from her stack of papers with a confused expression, [What’s up?]

[If we were to think of a black sweater and the sleeves write ‘Acperience’ in pink, does that ring any bell to you?] Mion tried to think really hard but cannot seem to recall anything, [I’ve seen someone wear that before but I don't remember very clearly.]

[Is there someone from Team A who wore that? I don't recall at all too.] Yuihan replied after a moment of silence, and took her phone to try to find photos of recent practices. [Was it recently?]

[I’m not sure…] Mion replied as she took her phone again and opened her gallery as well to check. 

Juri showed a face of enlightenment, [AHH! I know!]

[Who was it?] Mion and Yuihan asked as they looked up from their phone, Yuihan sounded a bit nonchalant while Mion seemed really eager. 

[Yuiri-chan, back when we had team 4 practices together, she wore it before a couple of times.] Juri said with a prideful smirk, [And Naachan has the same piece in white and blue too. ]

Mion’s face changed from her previous eagerness to envy, [I knew it, no wonder it looked so familiar.]

Juri asked with a confused expression, [Why did you have the sudden thought though? Did you wanted to get the same sweater? It looked simple but nice, the quality of the material is pretty good too.] 

[No, I’m not interested in that sweater, but I just happened to see that my roommate brought it all the way over to Thailand from Japan. And it’s her pajamas. Now it explains why it looked familiar.] Mion said as she tried to sound as neutral as she can. 

[Naachan and Yuiri are really close, aren’t they? They have so many paired clothing, I’ve always seen them wearing those during handshake events. And I’m under the impression that they are really close. ] Yuihan commented as she proceeded to continue flipping through the stacks of paper. 

[Back when we’re all in Takahashi team 4, I mean, even before, in Minegishi team 4, the two of them are really close. In seijin concert last year, they performed oshimeshi together (Credits: 14/1/18), they kissed didn't they? They’re really blushing during mc. ] Juri said as she tried to remember. [And I remember Naachan asking for lots of mint candies from the manager. (Credits: 14/1/18) They’re so cute.]

[Ye… Yeah…] Mion softly replied as she drank the cup of water in front of her as she tried to divert the conversation away from the two’s relationship in front of the soukantoku (General Manager) of the 48 group while using her eyes to hint Juri to stop exposing them. 

[Speaking of Naachan and Yuiri, Ayanan told me the other day that they’re actually going out.] Yuihan said nonchalantly but jumped away from Mion who suddenly spat out the water that she was drinking. 

[MION! That’s so dirty… ] Juri screamed as she grabbed some tissues. 

[I’m sorry, that was not on purpose, I was just a little shocked at what I heard. ] Mion apologized profusely as she accepted the tissues from Juri and start wiping the table. [Ah, it’s this time now, I’ll head back to my room and not intrude any further now, goodnights Yokoyama-san, Juri-san.] Mion dashed off after wishing her sempai goodnights, before Yuihan even manage to continue her topic on Ayanan.  
[Why is Mion so anxious?] Yuihan asked, not really comprehending the situation.

[No idea, probably Mogi messaged her or something, Mogion is one suspicious pair. I’ve suspected it since the recording for AKBINGO dating in aquarium special. (Credits: Ariyoshi 26/10/15) ] Juri replied as she turned to her phone to open up her Line chat that she has forgotten since they landed in Thailand. 

 

Line group: ‘Protection and Overseeing Apple and Chocomint’  
*Zun has sent a screenshot*  
Naamin ‘Eh? 755?’ (Credits: Naachan’s 755 25/1/19)  
Miyu-pon ‘This is so embarrassing to read’  
Ayu (Yamabe Ayu) ‘It does make your heart goes dokki dokki but it’s really sweet’  
Ayanan ‘They are going out.’  
Kojimako ‘I’ve said that long time ago.’  
Saki ‘Who’s at the theatre today? Is Yuiri still there?’  
Zun ‘We’re on the bus back but Yuiri-san is not with us now. she said she can take the train today.’  
Ayaka (Okada Ayaka) ‘Such a blinding couple. I don’t think she is going back to Kanagawa then?’

Mion ‘Hot news from the oven, Naachan is wearing the black sweater with pink Acperience on the sleeves’  
Kojimako ‘We’re talking about the comment on 755 now, and Nana can just wear whatever to sleep.’  
Naamin ‘But that’s Yuiri-san’s lesson wear right?’  
*Zun sent a photo*  
Mion ‘Yes, that’s the one.’  
Saki ‘Ah yes Yuiri has that one, and it was a gift from Naachan if I remember correctly’  
Kojimako ‘… Right, I should not have thought that Nana will stop showing off Yuiri. My bad. ’  
Juri ‘They’re getting too much attention recently, our soukantoku probably ships them too actually.’  
Miyu-pon ‘Ship? Are they not going out?’  
Saki ‘According to AKB’s love ban, and I think they’ll both not the type to break the rules so I don't think they’re going out.’  
Zun ‘Because they’re married?’  
Naamin ‘+1’  
Ayu ‘+2’  
Ayaka ‘They could be married.’  
Kojimako ‘I still think they’re going out’  
Ayanan ‘They are definitely dating. Who gets angry over a kiss on a cheek?’ (Credits: numerous Ayanan SNS)

Ayaka ‘Oh guys, Yuiri replied to Naachan’s 755’  
*Ayaka sent a screenshot*  
Ayaka ‘Yuiri said [3 days passes by very fast]’  
Miyu-pon ‘Oh my god’  
Ayanan ‘See, they ARE going out’  
Kojimako ‘Wait, so where is Yuiri now?’  
Ayaka ‘I asked, and she said she went home though?’  
Kojimako ‘I’m sure Naachan’s apartment is also her home.’ 

Mion return to the room to find the lights dimmed, and Nana’s soft snoring. After taking a closer look, she sees Nana hugging the dolphin plushie to sleep. Right when Mion steps away from Nana’s bed, Nana’s phone lighted up on the table beside her bed. Mion swears that she doesn't mean to peek but she accidentally saw a message that came in from possibly… Yuiri? 

俺のりんご(Ore no Ringo A/N: a pun on ore no Ayumin) [Naachan, one of your mails today, the photo that you…] 

Seems that Nana will get into trouble tomorrow since Yuiri subscribed to Nana’s mails.


	5. Chapter 5

Nana woke up to her alarm. First thing since she opened her eyes was to check for notifications on her phone. [Hmm? Yuuchan sent a message on Line after? Photo in the mail?] while she proceeded to check the rest of the contents of the message and feeling anxious at the same time. 

Yuiri ‘Naachan, one of your mails today, the photo that you sent to Yumirin-chan is cute :)’

Nana felt cold sweat breaking out her back and chills down her spine. Was that… A casual praise? Or was that Yuiri showing her side of protectiveness or possessiveness? She’s at a loss, what should she reply to this, without being there to see her fiancée’s expression and tone, Nana is not able to gauge the said fiancée’s current emotions. 

Mion woke up to a stunned Nana staring at her phone while still wrapped in sheets. [Did something happened Naachan?]

[I think I’ve made Yuuchan angry… But I’m not sure since it doesn't happen that often. She sounded upset according to the tone of the message but also there was a smiley face emoji that came with it. I am confused with what to reply.] Nana shared her thoughts in hopes of getting some advices from Mion. 

[Eh? Yuiri-chan? Did she got jealous?] Mion asked, [Its quite rare to see Yuiri-chan getting jealous, what did you do?]

Nana passed her phone to Mion to have a quick look at it. [Naachan, no matter how you look at it, it is pretty blatantly obvious that your girlfriend is jealous.] 

[EH?!] Nana exhaled out with a shocked grasp. Yes, Yuiri does get a little jealous sometimes here and there, but Nana doesn't spot them at all because Yuiri did a great job in hiding her emotions well behind her poker face. Although when they’re together, Nana could tell by seeing her fiancée’s ears and little movements and deduce from there. But now that they are miles away, that's hardly possible. [I… I think I should just apologise first.] She said as she started to draft her apology. 

[Wait, Naachan, I don't think what Yuiri-chan wants is an apology. And you are not really solving the problem too. You’re apologising but you’ll probably do it again anyways, so Yuiri-chan will still feel the same it if happens again. Then wouldn't that be more hurtful to her as well?] Mion tried to convince Nana to have a second thought. [Do you even realised why she was angry or mad, or even what is she feeling jealous about?]

Nana paused and tilted her head a little as she gave it some thought, [That is true as well, but I am thinking was it because I’ve sent a selfie to Yumirin. However, I do that to other members too, like Megu-tan and Zun-chan, never has she ever display emotions like this. So this made me quite at a loss, is it because I am in Thailand? Should I send her a selfie as well?]

Mion let out a sigh, who knew love can be so blind. [I guess for Mogi and I, I do say it out and blatantly to her when I feel jealous and why. It helps with the relationship to progress because you say out your insecurities directly and the partner will be able to solve or do something about it. And I am sure you know about this already.  
The key point here is that Yuiri-chan is not someone who express herself very well, she is aware of this too and so do you, and she does appreciates that you know her thoughts without needing her to put her thoughts into words. But with friendship that is totally sufficient and fine in my opinion. Since you guys are more than that, communication becomes really important, but I probably understand Yuiri-chan’s point of view and considerations actually. Girls who are jealous probably aren’t the nicest beings ever, and you know it too, you’ll feel that you are probably being too petty, you don't want your significant other to feel that you are controlling them too much. And you have no idea how popular you are Naachan, Yuiri-chan could just feel insecurities at that particular moment too but got over it after a while. ]

Nana tried to take in the long talk from Mion as she tried to digest the situation. She always verbalise her love in sweet phrases, giving her fiancée hugs and personal space. Why would her fiancée still feel insecure?

[Insecurities comes by sometimes, I’m sure you do too right? Naachan? Remember when Ayanan-chan tried to kiss Yuiri-chan so many times.] Mion asked as she tried to guide Nana. Mogi and her used to have a huge fight over Komiharu (Komiyama Haruka) because Komi was really into Mogi after the AKBingo danso series. The jealousy sparked off and Mion felt that while it is inevitable, there could have been so much more better solutions that could be done at that time but they’re too focused on their emotions to look at the issue itself. 

[Ayanan… Yeah I do get angry and annoyed sometimes when she tried to kiss Yuuchan, but Yuuchan tried her best to avoid it. I understand that but I still can’t help but to get angry. Probably that is jealousy too. ] Nana slowly pieces her thoughts together. [But I don’t know what triggers Yuuchan this time though.]

[Yup, your triggers are probably Yuiri-chan getting kissed by someone else or she kissing someone else. But on the other hand, I noticed that Yuiri-chan gets a little bit more sensitive when Yumirin is involved. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed that?] Mion gave out a hypothesis, one that the members have been talking about recently, on Yumirin’s admiration and love as she pursue Nana. Yumirin with yuunaa is slightly different from the case of Komi with mogion. While Komi showed attraction towards Mogi, she does not come off as forceful and dedicated. 

Nana’s eyes light up and suddenly everything clicked in her brain. The last time they had a 3 hour showroom with Sayaya popping by in the middle of the livestream, Yuiri gotten jealous too when Nana mentioned about Kaori-chan (16 Gen Inagaki Kaori). After Kojimatsuri (Kojiharu Graduation Concert), Nana spoke to Kaori as they’re on the same trip back home by coincidence. After knowing that they’re of the same age, Yuiri suddenly gotten really interested in knowing how Kaori looked like and what’s her surname. (Credits: 24/2/17 SR). Yuiri distinctively told Nana that she shouldn't pick up girls and go around kissing them. It is the exact same thing that happened this time! 

Whilst they've engaged and knew each other for a long time till words were not required, subtle love language like these can be missed and Nana is very grateful for Mion for telling her these from a 3rd person point of view. Like Kaori who was a kouhai to them, Yumirin is also a kouhai that’s of the same age as them too. 

So… Yuuchan’s triggers are ‘people that are of the same age as them’? Yumirin does publicly shower her love and high levels of admiration that she sometimes have no idea how to react to them other than a ‘Thank you so much, Yumirin’. Yumirin does say that she is her fan too, so she does want to be on good terms with Yumirin as well. I mean, small hugs and blowing kisses are normal between members too. Most of the times. 

But, if your fiancée aren’t happy about it, you’ll need to do something about it. 

Nana went up to 755, and proceeded to reply the message that her fiancée left. ‘It is now 2 more days!’. Then she took a selfie with her dolphin-Yuuchan-plushie and sent it to Yuiri together with a good morning text, and a whole paragraph of how much she misses Yuiri. Reminding her fiancée to have breakfast again before heading over to the theatre for her next theatre performance. Realising that she’ll be late soon, she changed into the Nemousu uniform and took some selfies together with the green apple that was on the table. 

[Naachan, why are you taking so many selfies with the apple? There’s sandwiches too…] Mion made a perplex expression but continued to eat her sandwich. 

[I miss Yuuchan.]

[Yeah… but the apple is green…]

[A different kind of Yuiringo but still a beautiful apple. Similar to her solocon, the mix of red and green apple made up Yuiringo too. Not just the shy red apple. ]

[Right Naachan, we don't have much time left, please eat your breakfast.]


	6. Chapter 6

The thought of Yuiri getting jealous and possessive, Nana feels so guilty yet secretly happy that her fiancée loves her the same way as she does. Nana admits that it hurts her to see Yuiri being upset, but to know that your significant other loves you to the point of being possessive, it’s another kind of happiness and blessing. 

She had a bad dream yesterday night (Credits: Naamail 26/1/19), maybe a sign that something is up in their relationship. Nana finished up her breakfast and sent a last message to Yuiri before heading down to the hotel lobby for Nemousu shoot, ‘I’ll be off for Nemousu, I still misses you and I wish that we could visit Thailand together instead. Take care of yourself for me by having breakfast before you head off to the theatre. Love you and be careful.’

 

A certain apartment in Tokyo, Japan  
Yuiri woke up to Nana’s barrage of messages. She felt guilty and remorseful after sending the text yesterday night on impulse. [Naachan is just being friendly with everyone, I am just being petty… Sigh, should’ve have got her worried while she’s overseas.] However, Yuiri slowly replied Nana’s individual messages (Line allows the user to reply to specific messages). 

‘I’m sorry Naachan, I didn't mean to restrict you on your interactions with other members. I don’t know what got to me but please continue to treat our kouhai well and take care of them.’ Yuiri pressed the send button as she stretched and got out of the bed. 

The Hangyodon (the blue fish like plushie) that Yuiri was hugging throughout the night dropped on the ground as she stood up. She picked it up from the ground and stared at it for a few seconds, [Maybe I should have sent a ‘I miss you’ text to Naachan before Yumirin did it. But I guess now I know where is that dolphin plushie now that it is not on the bed.] 

After a quick wash up, Yuiri opened the fridge and saw a set of sandwich and orange juice in a bag with a post-it on top of it. ‘Yuuchan’s breakfast for 26/1/19’ and next to it is another bag of breakfast ‘Yuuchan’s breakfast for 27/1/19’. [Naachan…] Yuiri expressions turn soft as she took out the bag of breakfast labelled for today. [How did she manage to do all this when I stayover this frequent?] but Yuiri has forgotten the fact that she have yet opened the fridge since Nana left yesterday morning. Yuiri had minimal for dinner the day before so she’ll enjoy this breakfast that was prepared by her fiancée (Credits: Yuiri mail 26/1/19). 

Yuiri’s mind went into flashback after Nana left yesterday. 

25/1/2019, After Nana left for the airport  
Her fiancée asked her to have a light lunch before heading to theatre, repeatedly, even while she is the airport, she messaged her to remind her to not skip her meals before theatre. As such, Yuiri decided to call Zun and ask her out for lunch (Credits: 25/1/19 Yuiri mail and Zun mail -> Zun said it was a sudden call in the morning.) With Zun, Nana would be less anxious of her not eating enough or delaying her meal times. 

After confirming with Zun for their time and location for lunch later, Yuiri proceeded to go back to sleep after the nth time her fiancée messaged her to ask her to go back to sleep and stop staying online with her phone. [It’s your fault to wake me up and now how can you expect me to go back to sleep alone.] Yuiri mumbles as she wrapped herself in the blanket and grabbed Hangyodon that Nana stacked at the side of her bed as she fell back into sleep with the familiar scent surrounding her. 

At night, after theatre, she went up to various social media to update them respectively. She saw Nana had finished updating her mails and decided to open them up for a read. To her surprise, Yumirin received a selfie from Nana and her fiancée decided to upload that photo onto 755 as per fans’ request. Yuiri didn't know what got to her, she decided to not take the bus together with the rest of the members and take the train back herself. She needed some time off alone without the members, especially they’re all her kouhai and she should not make them worry too much for her. 

Zun noticed Yuiri was staring at her phone even though the screen went off. [Yuiri-san, are you okay? Are you tired?]

Yuiri snapped back to reality immediately, noticing that Zun has noticed her, and everyone in the room turned towards her and asked if she is feeling unwell. [Oh its nothing, I am just tired, I probably need some rest and I’ll be fine. I’ll not join the bus ride today, I am going to take the train. I’ll see you guys around.] She took her packed bag and hurried out of the theatre. 

She went back to Nana’s apartment, and moments that they’re together flashed back in her mind as she glance at the apartment. That’s the sofa that they sat while watching the AKBingo and her fiancée proposed to her. And that’s the kitchen where they did the omurice showroom together. So much memories and her fiancée always reassuring her, telling her that she loves her. But Yuiri still cannot help but till feel insecure, [Do Naachan interact with Yumirin that much in private? Is it something that I did not notice before but they do text each other lots?] Yuiri held her head and massaged her temple as she cannot stopped her mind from wandering. 

Her phone lighted up as she saw Ayaka messaged her, ‘Hey Yuiri, are you at home?’. Why is Ayaka worried if she is home? Did one of the members told her that she didn't join the bus today so she is worried if she is home safely? No, this should not reach Nana, she shouldn't cause her fiancée to be worried for her especially they’re miles apart. ‘Yeah, I’m home. Is there something wrong?’ 

Ayaka ‘Just heard from Tomu who heard from Orin that you didn't join the bus ride back so I’m not sure you’re alright going home yourself at that time too. Does Naachan knows that you’re going back yourself? She’ll be worried for your safety if she knew.’

Yuiri does not know why but tears started rolling down her cheeks. ‘Ayaka, are you free to talk now over a phone call?’ 

Right after the message was read, Ayaka’s call came straight through and Yuiri picked it up in a snap of her fingers. 

[Yuiri, what happened? Are you alright?] Ayaka’s usual calm composure seems to be lost, but Yuiri seldom get upset and now that Nana is not in Japan, Ayaka reckons that she’ll need to keep an extra look out for her best friend now that her partner is not here with her. [Did something happen between you and Naachan?]  
Ayaka took in a deep breath as she hear soft sobbing from the opposite end of the phone, [Yuiri? Can you hear me? Yuiri? What happened?] Ayaka proceeded to stop typing on her Line group chat and ignored Mako’s comment on Nana’s apartment being Yuiri’s home. [Did the performance today not worked out?]

[Ayaka…] Yuiri’s voice cracked as she called out to Ayaka, [What should I do if Naachan liked Yumirin more, what if she decided to go out with Yumirin instead?] 

[… What? Why would Naachan go out with Yumirin, aren’t the two of you together? And I swear Yuiri, Naachan love you so much. Or rather, too much to even let you go, why would she ever ditch you and go out with Yumirin?] Ayaka sighed and covered her forehead as she could not believe what her best friend just said. 

[But… Yumirin is such a sweet girl, she responds to Naachan and she expresses herself very well. She is musically inclined, her saxophone is really good. The last time they performed Jaa Baa Jaa together during the mini live, the performance was so perfect too. And during Kouhaku last year, Naachan sang priority and she went down on one knee for Yumirin. And later on, on twitter, she even called Yumirin pretty neighborhood sister after uploading the photos. Naachan paired with Mako-chan in 2017 for Janken Tournament but she didn't form the Naamako unit again last year. She went to form Naayumi unit with Yumirin instead. And…] Yuiri trails off as she started listing out every interactions that she remembers when Nana interacted with Yumirin. Not realizing that these small little interactions had left a lasting impression on her that she remembers it very vividly. 

Ayaka, still in shocked that Yuiri has removed her tsundere and cool calming façade, remained silent and take in what had Yuiri just said. Deciding that her best friend’s relationship probably had a new turning point, and probably not the right time to tell anyone in the group, [Yuiri. Calm down now. Did Nana cheat on you? What did she do that made you feel that she will actually date Yumirin instead?] 

[I… ]Yuiri opened her mouth and realized that no words came out and she couldn't make out a word. 

[Yuiri? The last time I remember asking if you guys were dating, you did not deny it, I assumed that you guys was. Because you chose not to lie, and remained silent instead. Did Naachan broke up with you and she is now together with… ]

[No.] Ayaka’s conversation was cut off my Yuiri’s quick and firm reply. [Naachan… We’re not dating.] 

[But if you were previously so she broke up with you? So she cheated? How dare…] Ayaka turning agitated as she realized that Yuiri could be upset because Nana has ended things with her. 

[No, Ayaka, that's not what I mean…] Yuiri immediately clarified as she realized that Ayaka has taken it the wrong way. [I meant that… we are not dating because… we are… en… engaged…] Yuiri voice turns softer as she tries to complete her sentence. 

[You are what? Engaged? What? Since when?] Ayaka blinked her eyes as she stood up from her own sofa in her apartment when she hears the drop of the bomb by Yuiri. [Who else knows of this?]

[Sigh, Ayaka please calm down and hear me out, I didn't mean to hide anything from you…]

Ayaka cut Yuiri off, [But you got engaged to your long-time girlfriend and decided to hide that from your best friend.]

[That's not it Ayaka. Just. Let me explain first. Don’t make things more complicated as it is.] Yuiri rubbed her eyes as she tried to compose herself. 

[I expect a full and good detailed explanation Murayama-san or I am going over to Kanagawa right now.] Ayaka said as she resumed a comfortable position, waiting for a full juicy story from her best friend. 

[Wait, don't.]

[Don't what?] Ayaka asked as she is confused which part of what she just now required Yuiri to even respond her not to do anything? She is still waiting for Yuiri’s explanation. 

[I… Actually I am not in Kanagawa so please don't come over.] Yuiri mumbles as she explained herself. 

[… So… You’re cohabitating? And your fiancée is cheating on you?]

[No, I did not move in. And back to the point, Naachan proposed a few days back and we have no intention in making it public.] Yuiri said as she plays with the ring that she received from Nana. She wears it outside of theatre and work so that no one would suspect and paparazzi would not make a big news out of it. [I don't think Naachan is cheating on me. But I just feel weird tonight. Naachan is away in Thailand but there she is messaging another girl saying that she misses her too, I just feel… I don’t know how to describe this feeling. I trust that she will not cheat on me and I have faith in her. But I just don’t feel… Very happy about this whole thing. And I can’t seem to tell why.]

There was a long pause from Ayaka’s side, that prompted Yuiri, [Hey Ayaka, are you still there listening?]

[…Yeah I am. But Yuiri, are you jealous?]

[WHAT. No. I mean why would I be jealous. I don’t get jealous over this kind of small things. It’s just a selfie why would I be jealous over this?] Yuiri’s voice sped up at least twice her normal pace. 

Yuiri let out an annoyed grunt as she heard Ayaka laughing on the other end of the line. 

[Yuiri, do you remember what you said just now? You practically recalled and named out every interaction Naachan had with Yumirin since they met. Are you sure you are not jealous? You may not be jealous over this particular incident, but I am sure you’re jealous because of every single thing that happened before this. I think you suppressed your feelings a little too much over time. Now it just exploded. It could have happened anytime but probably this time it just got triggered. Maybe also because Naachan is not here with you physically that you felt more insecure. And this happens together with all the other past incidences, so you just exploded today.   
And seeing that you remembered every single detail and encounters, I think you probably cared about it a lot more than you had thought. You think that you didn't care but you remembered it so vividly in details, I am sure somewhere deep inside you, you cared for Naachan more than you thought and obviously I know you care for her well-being and all. What I am saying now, is you care about her relationship with other people. You are normal Yuiri. Any normal human being will be possessive of their significant other. You shouldn't feel bad for that. But on this note, you probably should let Naachan know that you are very affected by her relationship with Yumirin, and only then Naachan will be aware and she can keep a distance from her. If you don't say anything or show anything, Naachan will not know and it will keep happening as well.   
Look at the current situation, you basically recited two years-worth of interactions isn’t it? And I bet you never talked to Naachan about how affected you are by how she interacted with Yumirin. Maybe because you are not aware of that yourself. But now that you know, I think you need to talk to Naachan about it. If you and I can't do anything about it, and if we can find someone who can actually do something about it, it will be Naachan. And I am 100% positive and sure that she’ll do anything to keep you feeling secured and happy too.]  
Ayaka analyzed as she slowly tried to guide Yuiri to open herself up more towards Nana.

[But wouldn't I sound like a possessive clingy girlfriend? If I were to tell her that I feel… affected by this kinda small things.] Yuiri said with lack of confidence. 

[Yuiri. For god’s sake, you are not just affected by this. You are very, and extremely affected. It is normal to be jealous. Honestly, if you don't feel jealous, wouldn't Naachan be more worried that you actually don’t love her? Seeing how she always get protective of you when you decided to wear something slightly more revealing? (Credits: SR and HS event) Or that time where Ayanan said she couldn't sleep for a week because Naachan gave her some death glare that made Ayanan feel like she watched a dozen of horror movies? Naachan shows her jealousy to you all the time. But recently its getting less isn’t it? Or probably even stopped. Do you think that Naachan is now trying to restrain herself from showing her jealousy too? Is it because you don’t show your jealousy and possessive sides that made her feel that she should be more ‘mature’ and not be affected by ‘all this small little things’?]


	7. Chapter 7

Yuiri gave it some thought, Ayaka was right, recently Nana does not whine as much anymore as compared to when they ‘first got together’. Not even when she told her that she’ll do a showroom with Ayanan or the 13 gen. Back in the days, when she does showroom with Ayanan, Nana will pop by or even join in to make sure that Ayanan does not take the opportunity to kiss her or even hug her. Yuiri must admit that those memories were very sweet. Unlike the usual Nana where she took care of Yuiri in the best possible way, by paying for the bills, making sure she isn’t hungry and all; jealous Nana indeed make her feel more loved, but in a different way. 

[I think I get it now, thank you Ayaka…] Yuiri said as she wiped away her tears, grateful for such a friend to wake her up when she is delving on the wrong things. 

[Are… you sure you do Yuiri? What are your plans now?] Ayaka raised her brows, she knew Yuiri for a long enough time that she probably still don't get it since she knew that Yuiri… is… a baka afterall. 

[I’ll let Naachan know that I feel jealous I guess by messaging her. Then I’ll talk to her again when she is back too. I mean… she is my… fi.. fian.. fiancée now.] Yuiri voice turns softer and softer that Ayaka had to really concentrate to get the last part of the sentence. 

[Glad that you realized she’s now your fiancée and not ‘normal members’ (Credits: Yuiri used to say that they’re normal member kinda relationship)] Ayaka said as she proceeded to end the call after greetings and Yuiri thanking her once again. 

Yuiri switched to Line and looked at Nana’s profile photo, it is a 2-shot of them together, although many members have wondered why Nana decided to use the photo, she had simply responded them with ‘I’ve been using it for years now, I’m used to this one.’ 

[I think I should say… Naachan, one of your mails today. Yup, that sounds like a good start. Hmp, but since you send a selfie, I should praise the photo first. However, Naachan did not send me a selfie like that before. Sigh… what am I even doing. ‘The photo that you sent to Yumirin-chan is cute’. ‘I want it too…’ Wait, no, what am I doing. No, I’ll delete that.   
I’ll just add a smiley face at the back to make the message sound more friendly. Let me just send this to Naachan and I’ll tell her about the jealousy part when she is back I guess.] Yuiri proceeded to press send. And suddenly remembered that she should send it to Ayaka too, to let her know that she have it all covered. After forwarding the message, she left her phone at the table next to the bed and wrapped herself around the sheets that smelled familiar. And hugged the Hangyodon plushie that her fiancée left behind and stared at the ring that now decorates her finger before nodding off to sleep. 

 

Back to present time- Nana’s apartment  
Yuiri slowly ate her breakfast as she saw the message that Ayaka replied to her yesterday night, ‘Yuiri… that sounded awfully passive aggressive and very jealousy filled…’ And Yuiri just felt even worse after Nana’s barrage of messages. Seems that she unconsciously showed it still even after attempting to send a well drafted out message. She should probably consult Ayaka before sending the message. Now she has a worried fiancée that is in Thailand. 

‘Take care of yourself, I’ll be going to karaoke myself before heading to the theatre to check on the kouhais. I’ve finished my breakfast too. *attaches a photo of finished breakfast* And I’ll wait for the day that you bring me for an overseas trip. But you’ll speak English to the locals and get our way around.’ Yuiri send a couple of stickers with it and tried to reassure her fiancée as she left the apartment for karaoke practice. 

Whilst on the train, she looked through the comments on 755 and proceeded to reply some of them. A comment asking if she is for rice or for bread when she have her breakfast sent Yuiri into her thoughts. She seldom prepare breakfast for herself, her mother would prepare it for her if she is in Kanagawa, but after staying over with Nana in Tokyo, Nana would usually prepare the breakfast the night before for them both. [I guess I am not picky on what I eat, I’ll just eat whatever Naachan prepares. ‘Whichever is fine.’ Hmmm… I’ll add in a lion emoji, if the fans are yuunaa fans, they’ll probably get the hint or infer it out.] Yuiri mumbled to herself as she remembers how some fans commented that Nana’s hair looked like a lion when she just woke up with her bed hair. 

After updating 755, Yuiri took her time to draft a team 4 appreciation mail after the concert that was held in Tokyo dome city hall a couple of days ago. 

 

Meanwhile, in Thailand  
[Nee Naachan, why are you grinning to your phone?] Megu asked as they are having pad thai together at the restaurant. 

[Yeah Nana-san, did something happen?] Satone (Kubo Satone) turned her head to the right towards Naachan and asked. 

[Must be Yuiri-chan right?] Mion said as she looked away from them while finishing up one more bite of the pad thai. 

[Un, it is really cute.] Nana said as she turned her screen to Satone, Megu and Mion, showing them the photo that she just saved. A photo of an empty bag with wrappers and Yuiri’s slender fingers holding the corner of the plastic bag. 

[…] The three of them are at a loss of words, what does that picture even show and which part of it is cute?

[Yuuchan finished her breakfast today and she just sent me a photo of it.] Nana said as she took her phone back to continue to stare at it while smiling with content. [I’ll send her a photo of what we just ate too, and note down the shop name too.]

[Nana-san, are you going to bring Yuiri-san here the next time?] Satone asked, her eyes shining with admiration. 

[Of course Naachan will bring her wife here the next time.] Megu said as she continued digging into her food. 

[Eh? Wife? Really? Yuiri-san is Nana-san’s wife? Is it real? I thought there’s the dating ban policy? ] Satone let out a confused face and a shocked shriek. 

[Nope, we’re not dating. ] Nana denied dating Yuiri, to surprise of both Mion and Megu. 

Mion is aware that like Mogion, Yuunaa are practically doing everything a couple does but just not naming their relationship as a dating couple, basically ‘not going out’ but with the mutual understanding that they’re together. But Nana is always the one keeping silent and enjoying the ambiguity of being Yuiri’s partner. For Nana to outright deny, something just doesn’t seem to add up. However, with how lovey dovey they are yesterday, she is positive they did not end their relationship. Yuiri was also extremely possessive from her reaction towards Naayumi. Not forgetting the meals picture too. ‘What could have changed?’, Mion kept silent as her mind kept repeating that question. 

Megu, however took things the other way, not aware of Yuiri jealous text, [Not dating but it’s a one-sided love. Naachan you’re so sweet, you’ll be a good girlfriend after both of you graduate.] 

Nana laughed it off and told them to hurry up with their food as they still need to rush off to their performance venue. 

Suddenly, her phone lighted up again with a message from Yuiri, Nana made a wide smile again but the trio have no interest in asking what’s up with Nana again because they’re 100% positive that it must be Yuiri again. 

They’re not wrong. 

 

俺のりんご (My Apple) Line chat  
‘Naachan, help me, Naamin said that I smelled like you so she told the rest of the 16 gen about it, now they’re teasing me. They’re saying that I didn't join them for the bus yesterday because I needed to secretly head over to yours. And they’re suspecting that I stayed over at yours yesterday so I smelled like you. What should I do?’ with numerous stickers that showed that the characters are sobbing. 

‘Nee Yuuchan, you can tell them that you’re my wife. Hehe.’

‘That’s not going to work!! Hmph. I’ll just tell them I borrowed your clothes.’


	8. Chapter 8

Yuiri came back from the theatre after and decided to find one of her favourite sweatshirts to change into (A/N: her lesson wears are always the same few sets of clothes). But after rummaging through the closet, she is not able to find her clothes. 

[Did I left it back in Kanagawa? But I am sure I did pack it in with me, this is weird…]Yuiri had searched high and low but couldn't manage to find her sweatshirt. 

Suddenly she received a message from Mion, ‘Yuiri-chan, please be careful if you decide to visit Mahanakhon with Naachan when you two decide to come to Thailand for a trip.’. Right after, she received many other messages from other members and her fiancée as well. Probably they’ve just finish work for that day in Thailand too. 

Yuiri held her head as she read the messages, wondering what had happened today because Megu just sent a her text to warn her about Naachan’s being very sadistic and told her that she’ll be on Yuiri’s side always. While Nana just told her that today’s filming went well and she misses her more. 

[What did they do today… Wasn't it just filming for Nemousu and a live performance though?] Yuiri mumbled under her breath, [Surely nothing is as bad as the bungee jump that I had to do for AKBingo… But Naachan must have did something to these kouhais that shaken them up so much.]

‘Naachan, do you know where is my acperience sweatshirt? I can’t find it anywhere at home.’ Yuiri sent a line straight to her fiancée as she gave up searching it inside the room.

Naachan Line chat  
*Naachan sent a photo of her in the said acperience sweatshirt and holding the dolphin plushie*  
‘It’s here~’

‘No wonder I couldn't find it!! Why did you bring it to Thai without telling me!’  
*sends stickers with character showing discontent*

‘But if I were to ask you would say no… And I really wanted to bring it with me, it smells like Yuuchan…’

‘You brought the dolphin plushie there and you called it Yuuchan too.’

‘No no, that's two different things, the dolphin plushie looks like Yuuchan but I swear that I only wear your sweatshirt to sleep and nothing else! We don’t have practice sessions here so it wouldn't smell when I bring it back!’

‘But you still took my lesson tee. And you still brought that plushie is with you anyways…’

‘Ehhh there’s lots to choose from in the wardrobe! But Yuuchan… are you… angry that I brought the dolphin plushie over or… is it because that I brought the shirt over to Thai?’

Suddenly, Nana’s phone rang in the shared hotel room. She picked up the phone call immediately without hesitation only to realise that other members are also in the room. And Mion and Megu are the only ones aware of their current relationship because of their mutual understanding. Juri probably suspects something but she have yet brought up the topic with them nor confirmed it with them either. While most of the members have their suspicions of them dating, none of them actually confirms it. Mostly because of the industry that they are in, the lesser who knew, the safer it is. 

[Yuuchan?] Nana said as she carefully walks to the corner of the room, leaving the conversation that the members are having with regards to tomorrow’s performance. Everyone is gathered in their room to discuss in more details for tomorrow’s joint 48 group performance. With the sister group joining, it’ll be a great performance and Nana is definitely looking forward to the joint dinner as well. 

[I… I’m just a little.. just a little bit! A little jealous that you brought the dolphin plushie over. I’m not mad at you for stealing my lesson tee.] Yuiri’s voice is very soft, Nana had to concentrate really hard on every note and her every enunciation. 

[Eh? Yuuchan? You…]

[I sound very petty, am I right? I know it too, there is no need for me to…]

[No! Yuuchan, listen to me please, you’re perfect and good the way you are. And you’re so cute that I wish that I am there to give you a tight hug right now. I am very happy, Yuuchan.]

[Ha.. Happy?]

[I’ll keep the dolphin Yuuchan into the luggage and not hug that to sleep tonight.]

[It’s ok Naachan… I…]

[I’ll keep it, I promise, only one Yuuchan.] Nana said as she brought the dolphin plush away from her pillow and moving it to the side table where her luggage is. 

[Naachan.]

[Hai. I am listening, Yuuchan.] 

[I… only one Yuuchan on the bed so… you can keep that with you tonight but when you’re back…]

[Hmm? Yuuchan? I didn't hear the last bit, can you repeat that abit louder?]

[YOU DID HEAR ME. I am not repeating that. And go and sleep after the meeting. I had dinner early so I am hungry but I will not eat. (Credits: Yuiri mail 26/1/19)]

[Hahaha of course I heard you for the first time. But drink something for me please? It’s not as good but probably some tea and carbonated drinks?] Nana laughed as she stopped teasing her fiancée, knowing that it will trigger her more if she probed further. 

[Yeah, I’ll do that. And see, you did hear me, but you pretended not to…] Yuiri voice went softer and this time, Naachan was not able to hear her well. 

[I’m sorry Yuuchan, it is just that I really want to hear that again, you’re… so precious to me, every word you say have so much power towards me.] Nana said as she felt a tap on her shoulder, seeing Mion signaling her to go to the washroom and eyeing the rest of the group which is still deeply in conversation but Juri giving the occasional confused face towards Nana. 

Nana nodded and briskly walked to the washroom. [Sorry Yuuchan, everyone is in the room and Mion asked me to go further, probably I was talking a little too loud.]

[What?! Everyone??? You didn't walk away when you pick up the call? Remember that your phone does not seem to hide the voice well? Did other people heard what I said. Oh no. NAACHAN!!!] Yuiri went into a panic mode as she realized that someone could have heard her. 

[No Yuuchan, calm down, I did walk away from everyone, I think Mion is just looking out for us too since there are quite a lot of members here and soukantoku is here as well.]

[Sigh, let’s hope so, go back to your meeting and sleep early alright?] Yuiri let out a deep sigh as she look at the time and don't want to take up further more of her fiancée’s time. 

[Okay, you should sleep early too, I’ll see you soon, I miss you a lot Yuuchan. Love you. Goodnights. I’ll wait for you to hang up. ]

[En… I… miss you too. Goodnights.] 

Suddenly, Nana heard a quick tap sound. [Hmm? What’s that sound? Yuuchan?]

[That’s a goodnight kiss, baka.] And Yuiri hang up immediately with embarrassment as she tossed her phone away, refusing to see any messages that her fiancée may send her after she regain her composure. 

Yuiri grabbed the sheets and pulled it over her head, leaving her stunned fiancée in Thailand staring at the phone screen that showed that her fiancée had hung up on her.


	9. Chapter 9

Nana stared at the screen that has now turned off, internalizing what has just happened seemed to be difficult as there was lots of information to be taken in. Her fiancée just kissed her own phone to end the call; and also said that there is only one Yuuchan on the bed, so it is alright for her to hug the dolphin plush to sleep tonight but when she is back to Japan, the only Yuuchan on the bed will be her Yuuchan. 

Nana just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs to express how cute Yuiri was. But held it in as other fellow members are outside. But yes, she can talk to Mion and Megu after to show off her cutest human ever, which she feels that it is a blessing that such a person is her fiancée. 

Nana held back a grin and kept her phone in her pocket, she washed her face at the sink and gave herself a quick pat on her cheeks to stop herself from grinning. After steadying herself, she left the washroom to join back the meeting. 

[Did something happened back in Japan?] Yuiyui asked with concern when she saw Nana returning after a while. 

[Nana-san, is Yuiri-san alright? She called right?] Kubo Satone asked as she was closer to Nana just now and she heard her responding the call by ‘Yuuchan’. 

Mion and Megu kept silent, while Juri went ahead to tease Nana, [Was it the girlfriend checking whether you’ve headed out to venture the night life in Thailand?]

Everyone laughed as Nana responded, [Oh nope, Yuuchan’s not the girlfriend, and she was just wondering when can we fulfil our promise to do a showroom with Zunchan.]

[Oh? 16 Gen’s Yamane Suzuha chan?] Rin recalled, [She’s currently in my team (Team A), we do have upcoming theatre performances though.]

[Naachan is really close to Yuiri-chan hey.] Yuihan commented as she looked straight at Nana’s eyes, Nana flustered so a moment before recollecting herself and look at Yuihan, [Yup, we are, since back in the days that we’re kenkyusei afterall.] With that, the members continued discussing tomorrow’s concert. 

After the meeting, the various members left to have their beauty sleep and prepare for a hectic day tomorrow. Megu stayed behind in Mion and Nana’s room, claiming she wants to catch up more with her oneechan, while Satone returns back to their shared room first. 

[Alright, speak up, I think something definitely happened back then, you can’t even control your face Naachan.] Mion let out a sigh and she looked at Nana, who is very apparently happy and satisfied. 

[Did Yuiri-neesan did something for you?] Megu asked with curiosity. 

Nana, who was holding back all her emotion since a while back, exploded the moment Yuiri’s name was mentioned. [Yuuchan is the cutest being, ever.] And began to recite things that happened while conveniently leaving out certain information that could lead to Mion and Megu to suspect that they have made advancement in their relationship. 

[Oh… that’s a good news Naachan, finally Yuiri-san is not being tsundere anymore! I still remember the cake feeding incident with Hama-chan.] Megu said. 

[Ah.. yes, she rather feed Hama-chan instead of me…] Nana recalled, [But now she is willing to prepare food for me!] 

[Kyaaaa! Good for you neechan, this is such a good news! See, good things does happen when you come to Thailand! Although I wish no more of those weird army experiences, once is enough!] Megu recalled her last visit to Thailand. 

[I know! Every time that I visit Thailand, something odd is bound to happen! The last time Yuuchan agreed to Kira-chan’s proposal during theatre, and I told Kira-chan that I will not allow it!!] Nana became very worked up as she recalls. Mion seemed very busy on her phone, and Megu decides that she should turn in soon for tomorrow’s busy schedule. 

After Megu left, Nana approached Mion, [What’s wrong? You looked really engrossed in your phone.]

[Mogi is not replying my messages.] Mion said as she continued to scroll on her twitter, reading fan’s replies to her tweets. 

[Maybe she is busy right now?]

[Her schedule is free.]

[But…] Nana tried to reason with Mion. 

[I’ve checked with her manager.] Mion cut off Nana in a second. Nana is at a loss, she has a mission, which is to not let Mion get suspicious of the surprise birthday celebration that Mogi is planning for Mion. But Mion does not seem very happy that Mogi’s busy. Last Nana checked the chat group created by Mogi for yuunaa, Mogi mentioned that she is busy baking the cake and still have yet manage to successfully make one. [Is it because I am not cute and young anymore…] 

[No such thing Mion! You’re still young and cute, bursting with energy and love for the 48 group!] Nana rebutted as she sees Mion getting into self-loaf. [Let’s turn in for the night so that she’ll not be worried for you as well alright? I’m sure Mogi-san loves you lots.]

[Thank you Naachan, goodnights.] Mion said as she put her phone down and prepares to sleep and off the lights of the hotel room.

Meanwhile, Nana is hiding under her blankets with her phone. 

 

Line group: ‘Mion birthday surprise’  
Mogi ‘The damn cake is not turning out, maybe I should buy one? What should I do, there is only 2 days left!’  
Yuiri ‘Just buy one already, and you can write letters instead of trying to write on the cake.’  
Mogi ‘But On-chan say she always wanted a beautiful strawberry cake the last time she saw the cake for Naachan’s STU seitansai.’  
Yuiri ‘Buy strawberries and put in over the cake.’  
Mogi ‘JUST WAIT FOR IT YUIRI, IT WILL BE YOUR TURN SOON TO WORRY ABOUT CAKES.’  
*Yuiri sent a sticker of a character drinking tea and chilling*

_New time stamp_  
Naachan ‘Mion is really upset that Mogi-san is not responding to her. @Mogi-san, please comfort her when you’re done with the cake.’


	10. Chapter 10

A certain apartment in Tokyo  
Yuiri woke up and checked 755 to realised that the fans were telling her that when Michu (Imamura Mitsuki) did her morning showroom earlier, she had a dream of Yuiri getting jealous of Michu when she interacted with Nana (Credits 27/1/19 Yuiri 755). 

Yuiri felt a chill down her spine, how does the STU kids know about her recent jealousy? Was it coincidence? Nana couldn't have went around telling people about it. Michui probably have some superhuman powers? The STU kids and 16 Gen kids are really intuitive these days. Yuiri replied to the comment saying that it is rare for her to get jealous whilst thinking of what happened the day before with Yumirin and the dolphin plushie. Probably she does get jealous occasionally and not that frequently. Whilst thinking about it, she decided to go on showroom to have a look at different member’s livestream as she noticed many of her kouhai(s) are streaming (Credits: 27/1/19 Yuiri 755). 

After sometime, Yuiri realised that the concert in Thailand is about to start, she went online to watch the live stream of the event. And happy to spot Nana in the middle of the performing line up. Yuiri poured herself some tea as she sat on the red couch in the apartment, enjoying the performances in various languages. Seeing her fiancée performing the song that she centered in this concert is certainly heart-warming as she feels proud that her fiancée had come so far since their kenkyusei days. 

[Hmmm I guess translation and communication seems tough, everyone’s are good in English, luckily… I’m not there… it’ll be such an embarrassment…] Yuiri mumbled as she continued watching the livestream and sipping on her tea. 

Suddenly during the emcee stage, BNK’s Cherprang spoke and suddenly leaned her head towards Nana. (Credits: 27/1/19 48Group Asia fest)

[Pft.] Yuiri spat out her tea, realizing what had she done, she quickly reached out to the tissues next to her to clean up while balancing the cup of tea on the arm rest of the couch. 

Cherprang switched to Japanese after speaking in Thai, [I’m very happy today, together with everyone. And with Naachan because she is my oshimen.]The performance continued as Yuiri watches the unit performance, as her fiancée dances with Cherprang gracefully. 

As the performance concludes, the members interacts with each other as they sang and dance. Even after the fans having the encore calls, the members changed out of the performance attire, with 7 groups worth of members on stage, Yuiri can't help to be amazed with the number of members that’re on the stage now. As the members mingled around on stage, Yuiri eyes glowed up as she began searching for her fiancée among the sea of humans. Spotting her fiancée hugging various other members, ruffling their hair, grabbing their arms, moving her face close to them. 

Yuiri stood up from the couch that she was lazing in, unintentionally hitting the cup that she balanced on the arm rest, spilling the tea over the couch and table next to it. (Credits: Yuiri mail 27/1/19 stated that she spilled tea). [Oh no, argh, why do I always spill drinks everywhere…] Yuiri gave up as she clean up after, not listening in to the members saying their thoughts and reflections from today’s performance. 

After cleaning up, she checked her SNS, as expected, fans are flooding her 755, telling her that Nana went around members of the sister groups and capturing young girls’ heart. Well, she knew it already since she is watching the live stream too. But she understands that as part of professional performance and being a professional, Nana will have to do her job, ensuring the performance to be smooth and enjoyable to the fans. 

Yuiri went up to twitter, the officials uploaded a few short clips, including a short clip of backstage where the girls interacted with each other. [Right when this morning I told Michu that I don't get jealous easily. But I really don't… Is it because of the fact that I’m not there? If I am there, will it be different…] Yuiri mumbled as she watched the videos, [There’s even a queue and people are waiting to hug her… How nice…]

Soon after, many members updated their SNS, and while people always made fun of her for not being able to eloquently converse in English, Yuiri is totally capable of reading, with some help of translate function of course. 

[Okada Nana sempai told me ‘I love you.’; Okada Nana sempai patted my head and said that I am cute; Nana sempai thought that I was 15 years old but I am 20 already; Okada Nana sempai is so kind and she visited our table during dinner; Okada sempai is very pretty and she complimented me and said ‘I love you.’. What is this? She literally said ‘I love you’ to everyone, and she made fun of me not knowing my vocabulary well.] 

As Yuiri continued to surf, she came across clips of sister groups doing instalive, whilst she herself don't use Instagram, she is still aware of the app and function. But she sees the members fangirling, and speaking in their native languages, and there was even a video of 2 members grabbing each other’s hair. [Looks like they’re fighting? What’s going on? What’re they saying?] 

Yuiri looked down in the comments, and search up in 755 to look for clues from her fans. Her fans are always on the ball with the most current news about her fiancée after all. 

[Ho~] Yuiri responded as she proceeded to stand up from the couch and went towards the window, to make a phone call. [Koyoshi Kenta-san? Yes, sorry for calling at such hour, but I was thinking if you have a slot tomorrow? Yes, I’m thinking of having treatment and hair extensions again. Ah yes it was not very long since I last visited but I have… an event to attend. Yup, tomorrow afternoon or late morning. Thank you so much! Will see you tomorrow!] 

Yuiri hung up after, whilst looking at the various photos that are now flooding twitter and many fans commenting on her 755 on what her fiancée did today. 

[Isn’t it nice to have people fight over you, Naachan. ‘Okada Nana sempai said ‘I love you’ to me.’, ‘Okada Nana sempai love me more because she smell my scalp.’, ‘Okada Nana sempai is mine.’. Hmph, I’ll go for a beauty clinic too then. Since we will be celebrating Mion’s birthday, we probably will stayover at Mion’s, Naachan can appreciate my new look by just looking. Okada Nana sempai, hmph.] Yuiri grumbled under her breath as she continue to scroll her twitter with her fiancée’s hashtag. 

 

‘なぁちゃん’ Line chat  
‘Naachan, I’ll see you tomorrow in the evening at home, won’t be fetching you from the airport.’ 

‘Why not???’ and multiple crying stickers from her fiancée.

‘I’ll be going to the skin clinic.’

‘Eh? But isn’t that in the morning?’

‘And the salon.’

‘But didn't you went just last month?’

‘I need to get my extensions fixed.’

‘But it looks good.’ And more crying stickers. ‘I want Yuuchan to come and fetch me.’

‘I’ll see you after the salon, remember to get souvenirs for the kids.’

‘Hai… I miss you so much Yuuchan…’ And more crying stickers. 

‘I…’

Naachan waited for her fiancée to respond.

‘I miss you too, so I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnights and sleep early.’

 

In Thailand  
[YES!] Nana let out a shout and jumped up from her bed, shocking Mion that was drying her hair at the seat opposite her. 

[What’s wrong Naachan? That shocked me there.]

[Ah sorry, but Yuuchan just…]

[Ok, forget that I asked, I should’ve known, sorry, that was my bad.] Mion cut Nana off as she refused to listen to Nana rubbing her love story in her face, as she looked at her own Line chat, Mogi sending her a photo of herself and fellow 13 gen members. Seems that Mogi is busy catching up with fellow 13 gen instead, maybe she won’t even get back to Japan in time for her own birthday. But Mion can’t seem to comprehend, how did Yuiri manage to send Nana so many messages even though the whole crew seems to be drinking?


	11. Chapter 11

A certain hotel room in Thailand  
[Ne Mion, you’re taking the last plane right? Do you need me to bring back anything for you so that you have lesser luggage to carry back when you head home? It will be pretty late for you to go back alone so lesser luggage will be better and safer for you.] Nana asked as she packed in the last bit of her luggage, preparing to head to the airport. 

Mion looked up as she tried to inspect her luggage and to see if everything could fit in. Nana didn't buy a lot of souvenir this time around, she ended up getting a huge bag of everything to distribute to the members as per her fiancée’s recommendation. However, if one is looking and inspecting the items carefully, they’ll be able to see a very nicely wrapped gift. 

[I should be alright Naachan, thank you for the offer though!] Mion chirped as she continued packing her luggage. [The 13 gen seemed to went out for drinks yesterday night, will Yuiri-chan be able to fetch you from the airport though?]

[Drinking?] Naachan let out a confused face. 

[Yeah, Mogi sent me a photo yesterday and Yuiri-chan was in the photo too? Did they not went out for a drink together?] Mion is now confused as well.

[Ah… Yes! Definitely! They did! Yuuchan mentioned that but it slipped my mind for a second. They did went out for a drink together but I think it didn't last very long, Yuuchan didn't send me a photo about it though.] Suddenly, it clicked in Nana’s mind as she followed up with Mogi’s cover story. 

[They seemed to end it pretty late though, Shinobu didn't reply me till past midnight even. Sigh, now I am a little worried and feeling insecure too.] Mion said as she grabbed her phone to check the time that Mogi last replied her. 

[I am sure Mogi-san is not someone that ignore you or betray you too, you two have been together for some time now I think she is definitely trustable and she really loves you lot Mion.] Nana took a seat next to Mion as she tried to comfort her. 

[I guess so, but these few days that we are in Thailand… It felt like she is more busy than ever and not being together probably just set the insecurity off. Thank you Naachan!] Mion said as she gave Nana a hug. 

[It’s about time now, I’ll head out first, will see you in Japan. Happy birthday in advance Mion!] Nana said as she picked up her luggage when she noticed that it’s about time that the van will pick them up to the airport. 

[Thank you Naachan, will see you back in Japan! Yuiri-chan probably missed you lots too and remember to reassure her once you see her too. I think she got really jealous this time.] Mion laughed as she waved goodbye to Nana. 

 

A certain salon in Japan  
[Koyoshi-san, thank you for being able to attend to me today!] Yuiri said as she made a small bow.   
[That is all good, Murayama-san, would you mind if I take some photos so that I can share on SNS?] Koyoshi Kenta asked.

[Sure! But I just have a little small request, will you be able to post the photos slightly later? Probably around late evening if that is fine?] Yuiri requested.

[Eh? That is not a problem at all, but is there something wrong?] Koyoshi made a puzzled face but complied to the request. 

[Oh its nothing much but I just wanted to surprise someone later so I wouldn't want her to see it before it goes up on the SNS.] Yuiri said vaguely as she walked towards the usual side of the salon to take photos. 

[Ah, I understand, that is absolutely fine Murayama-san, thank you again for your patronage!] Koyoshi said as he took photos for Yuiri whilst she posed. 

Yuiri received a message from Nana as she left the salon, her fiancée sending her selfies and saying that she had landed in Japan. 

‘Will see you in a while, f.i.a.n.c.é.e-chan’ Yuiri pressed send as she hummed a song whilst she walk towards Nana’s apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

A certain apartment in Tokyo  
Wearing Nana’s long white sleeved shirt (A/N: I refer you all to Yuiri’s Up to Boy (April 2019) to know what I’m describing.), Yuiri is preparing some dishes in the kitchen, while she looked at the clock anxiously, knowing that her fiancée will be back any moment.

She heard a click from the door.

[I’m home! Oh Yuuchan that smells really good, are you cooking omurice?] Nana greeted as she gave Yuiri a back hug.

[Welcome home! And Naachan, that’s dangerous, I’m cooking here, what if the food got burnt?] Yuiri said but she turned her head to give Nana a peck on her lips, catching her off-guard.

[Eh?] Nana stunned as she sees her fiancée, gotten her skin and hair done. Whilst still wearing makeup that she wore when she was out, together with the shirt that belonged to her. Not that she minded, what is hers, belonged to her fiancée too anyways. But she noticed that her fiancée had left the top two buttons opened, slightly revealing her assets. And Yuiri had worn a boyshorts under, revealing her slender long legs. She also tried the pink eyeshadow and put on some mascara, making her eyes shine like the stars across the sky at night.

[You don't like the new makeup that I tried on today?] Yuiri softly asked as she turned the stove off.

Nana tightened her grip on Yuiri’s waist, leaning in Yuiri’s neck and planted soft kisses up to the back of her ears, she felt her fiancée shivered as she slowly reached her ears. She whispering into her fiancée’s ears, [That’s not it at all, Yuuchan… I love it. I love you. You’re stunningly beautiful, the most beautiful existence I’ve ever came across. I miss you. You have no idea how much I missed you, I countdown to every minute, every se…]

Nana got cut off as Yuiri offered her lips to stop her fiancée’s babbling. Yuiri turned her head more towards Nana as she felt her fiancée recomposed herself from her sudden attack and deepened the exchange. Yuiri felt the hands from her waist leave, but one holding onto the back of her head as Yuiri suddenly felt a strong force pushing her backwards. She expected to the impact from the push but the hand that was bracing the back of her head prevented her from hitting her head, bracing her.

Yuiri wrapped her arms around her fiancée’s neck and rested on her shoulders. Her fingers tangled into her hair as she received her fiancée’s passion and felt her yearning to see her after the 3 days trip. She missed her as well, and she had her insecurities, her jealousness over the days that they were not together, and that made Yuiri missed her fiancée even more.

With her back against the refrigerator, Yuiri was stuck between her fiancée and the fridge, unable to hide from her fiancée’s forceful and aggressive initiation. Her head was reclined and if it’s not for Nana’s hand, she would probably have a sore neck after.

Nana withdrew as she slowly opened her eyes to look at her fiancée.

Yuiri gently opening her eyes half-wide while looking dazed, but drool dribbling down the lateral commissure of her opened mouth, following her sharp jaw. Her face was glowing pink, accompanied with bright red ears.

Nana wiped off the drool with her finger and leaned in to touch Yuiri forehead with her own. [I missed you so much.] Nana held Yuiri’s head with her hands by her cheeks, looking into her fiancée’s half-opened eyes, feeling seduced as she sees Yuiri smirking. She felt a strong pull as the arms around her neck pulled her head down, clashing their lips again. She released her palms that was on her fiancée’s cheek to the side of her head onto the refrigerator, preventing herself from losing her balance and dropping all her weight onto her fiancée.

The exchange felt like an eternity as they battled for dominance. Yuiri lost the match, as she backed down while her knees gave her off. She leaned in into Nana’s crook of her neck, and embracing her fiancée around her waist. Nana returned the hug as she supported her fiancée’s weight, but her hands reaching to the back of Yuiri’s white sleeved shirt.

[You used the perfume that I gave you? And you sprayed some at the back of your neck too? And your back?] Nana realised as she leaned in closer to Yuiri’s neck, pulling the collar out of her way, smelling and laying down kisses from the atlas, to the axis, down Yuiri’s cervical spine. Feeling the strong grasp from her fiancée, on her back, she could feel that her shirt got distorted by the force that Yuiri clenching on her.

[Ne…] Yuiri let out as she tipped her toes, embraced her fiancée harder and leaning onto her. [Naachan… Cold…]

Nana swooped Yuiri off her feet and carried her up bridal style, with her fiancée holding onto her neck by the sudden move. Nana made a bee line to their bedroom. Gently placing Yuiri down on the bed. But she can't help to notice that the third button has been undone. She leaned in and forward while supporting herself over Yuiri.

Suddenly, Nana’s view swirled as she is now lying down on her back, looking up to the ceiling. And her fiancée is now kneeling, sitting over her stomach.

Nana tried to sit up but was pushed down by Yuiri, a little bit aggressively.

[Yuu... Yuuchan?] Nana was perplexed and shocked by Yuiri’s initiatives today. Her usual tsundere fiancée was surprisingly bold.

Yuiri leaned forward whilst still grabbing onto Nana’s shirt from pushing her down, [Ne.]

[Yes Yuuchan?] Nana said, shifting her hands to her fiancée’s waist.

[Don’t think of escaping today, we have the whole day before heading off to find Mogion. But.] Yuiri said as she lifted her hand, uses her index finger to trace Nana’s lips, and resting on her philtrum, [We. Will not be leaving till I say. We. Are. Done.]

Nana opened her eyes wide, trying to comprehend the situation but her throat went dry and shivered, she never knew that her fiancée has such a sadistic side.

Maybe Yuuchan is angry?

[Ne. Did you understand what I just said?] Yuiri gently whispered as she leaned in again, locking eyes with Nana, while caressing her fiancée’s cheek.

[Hai.] Nana instinctively replied whilst having a little jump, cold sweat slide down her own spine.

While it is extremely pleasuring to see her fiancée shedding off the shy apple demeanour, definitely it was not an usual sign that her fiancée is acting like this. Last Nana remembered, the last time her fiancée was acting like this was during her birthday. Her supposedly ‘21st birthday surprise’.

Nana looked to the left to think what could have went wrong the past three days, she could only thought of the Yumiko selfie incident, she decided to turn herself in.

[Yuuchan…] Nana softly said.

[Hmm? Have you thought of something?] Yuiri asked nonchalantly, while tracing the side of Nana’s face.

[Was it about Yumiko-chan?] Nana carefully asked as she observed her fiancée face to gauge her reaction.

[En.]

Nana let out a mental relief, she had rehearsed it countless of times, and had come up with a plan to allow Yuiri to be at ease when she interact with Yumiko. First, she will just have to explain that she will never be with Yumiko alone, she will find a second member to accompany them at all times…

[But.] Yuiri leaned forward more, now resting on Nana’s shoulder, [Not just about Yumirin.]

[Eh?] Nana lagged for a second, trying to comprehend what her fiancée just said, she shifted herself into a more comfortable person to embrace and hold her fiancée.

[I think. We need to talk about what you did in Thailand too, Dear.] Yuiri whispered into Nana’s ears while tracing and running her fingers down Nana’s arm.

[Th.. Thai?] Nana blurted out, not used to the title of Dear.

[I told you before didn't I? No. Picking. Up. Girls.]

Yuiri shoved Nana down, seeing panic in her fiancée’s eyes, she laid a finger on top of her fiancée’s lips, indicating her to not speak.

[Now that you broke your end of promise. The rule of today’s game is…] Yuiri trailed off, pretending to give it some thought. [No touching.]

Nana tried to sit up again, but once again got secured down again by Yuiri.

[No. Touching.]

[Eh?] Nana showed a face of ‘You’re kidding me right?’

[I’m not joking with you, my dearest fiancée. Follow the rules, or…] Yuiri face turned dark as she trailed off.

Nana gulped, listening in to her fiancée that is obviously upset.

[Or, we’ll stop the game now. And you, will come back home from Mogion’s party yourself while, I, go back home to Kanagawa tonight.] Yuiri uttered. [Do. You. Understand?]

Nana nodded furiously.

[Ok, good. Now, the first thing that we need to sort out, my dearest fiancée. Who is that girl that you…]

And the time for Yuiri’s interrogation starts, with a Nana that was not allowed to touch her beautiful and enticing fiancée.

 

At Mogion’s place  
[Hey Naachan, why do you look so tired, was it from the jetlag?] Mogi asked.

Nana shivered again at the memory, [Partially… ]

Mogi showed a confused face, but disregarded it, [What do you mean partially? By the way, Yuiri seemed to put in lots of effort in dressing up today, she must have missed you lots. I hope Mion will be pleasantly surprised later when she come back, I think she is upset that I couldn't spend more time with her on chat while she is in Thailand.]

Nana stood up suddenly and turned to face Mogi, [Mogi-san, an upset wife is bad. We need to step up and not make them sad. Our wives are our lives, they…]

[Hang on there Naachan, what is wrong with you today? You’re so… You just looked like you went to a war or something, was Yuiri-chan upset too?] Mogi asked, not comprehending why suddenly Nana was so passionate about an upset wife.

[Yuuchan… She… I… It was one of the worst torture I had since I was born.] Nana said as she held her head and crouched down, memories from earlier in the evening filling up her mind.

_Being able to see and feel the love of your life, half-dressed in your shirt, but not being able to touch her. What torture could be worse than this? Although it was a fine apple performance in Nana’s eyes._


End file.
